


Be my dancer blue

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: I wrote this for Gajevy day and I've been trying to get it up for awhile now >< my apologies that this is so late. This is an alternate universe in which the Mira owns a Burlesque operation and the girls are dancers. Levy needs a job as a waitress but she ends up with so much more! I hope you all enjoy. Sorry i'm bad at Summaries ><
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Be my dancer blue

The smoky atmosphere surrounding her was throwing her off; she was completely out of her comfort zone. Her friend had told her this would be a simple waitress job with great pay. The dark sign out front didn't tell her very much when she had first gotten there. The gigantic tall blonde that introduced himself as Laxus the body guard of the establishment made her almost run out in terror. The final straw was when she was left alone in a dark office. The owner was suppose to be a woman but that was doing little to comfort her right about now.

Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, she really needed this job so she had to get her nerves under control. If she made a laughing stock of herself it would all be over. She can her the door behind her open and quickly stands. Her eyes slightly widen as she takes in the beautiful woman with long white hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her red cocktail dress was stunning as it clung to her in all the right places. Her smile was vibrant and alluring causing the other girls cheeks to redden. 

She tries her best to smile at the woman as she crosses the room and sits down across from her. Before she can introduce herself the door opens again and the bodyguard from earlier strides in placing a cocktail glasses with an orange and red liquid that's vibrancy light up the room.

The click of the door closing again as the bodyguard leaves brings her eyes back to the lady in front of her. Blue eyes sparkle at her as she brings the glass to her lips causing the words to stop in her throat. 

Fixing her posture the best she can "I was…. ummm… told that you have an opening for a waitress" she clasps her hands together trying to give her best smile. 

She tilts her head blue eyes eyeing the girl up and down "Indeed we do but most of my girls have… some fire to them" her smile becomes a little gentler as she takes another drink. 

"I know I don't look like much but I promise you I can do the job!" Her change of pitch causes her to clamp her mouth shut rather quickly. 

The woman scratches the back of her neck "Well I'm in serious need of a waitress" there's light in the girl's eye's now. 

"I'll give you a trail test. I'll pay you for it, of course but you'll understand my concern when you actually work" the woman's chuckle puts the girl slightly on edge but she just nods her head in understanding. 

"My name is Mirajane Strauss and welcome to Fairy Fantasies" the smile on her face is dark and sultry.

In a shaky voice the browned eyed girl responds "Levvvy....McGarden." 

She never sees it coming; Mirajane's hand was running gently across her face and up into her hair "I do dig the blue hair though. That will definitely fit in here" she winks. 

"Follow me, we'll have to see if I have a uniform small enough for you to wear" she slips past her waving her hand for her to follow along. 

She quickly follows after her noticing that lights are now turning on and people are actually starting to come in. 

Mirajane disappears into a golden swinging door her voice slowly becoming harder to hear. "I'll introduce you to as many girls as possible but some tend to have their own schedules, much to my annoyance." Levy picks up her pace not wanting to miss anything but also for fear of getting left behind. 

"Cana!" Mirajane calls out to a woman with long brown hair who's pulling her hair into a wavy ponytail with two strands hanging down the front. 

Mirajane's hands go to her hips as she stands with them jutting out "Cana hair down you know your hair that way doesn't work with the hat." Cana makes a face before letting her hair down and putting a black pinstripe bowler hat on.

"Cana, this is Levy by the way. She's going to be the new waitress you keep bugging me about." Mirajane smirks at her eyeing Levy. 

"Seriously, the men will eat her alive. Unless that's her thing" Cana chuckles her laugh depending as Levy's cheeks tint a light pink. 

"I can… hold my own and I'm a hard worker" Levy straightens her posture.

"Well she's got spunk if anything and that works for me I'm tired of being short staffed" Cana's voice grows louder as she yells at Mirajane who's leaving while waving her hand. 

Levy's eyes have panic in them but Cana grabs her attention when she puts her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry she's leaving you with me on purpose." Levy breathes a sigh of relief nodding back with a smile. 

Cana turns and starts going through a rack of clothes. Levy attempts to peak around her shoulder to see what the other woman is doing.

"So someone will have to pin it til it's made in your size. You can wear black flats for now but eventually heels are a must. Your hair…" she stops in thought. 

"I'm gonna leave that to Erza...I barely do my own so" Cana shrugs nonchalantly before grabbing her hand and leading her into the main backstage. 

"This is where the magic happens and our girls get ready" Cana smiles at the six girls sitting in their designated areas. 

"First you have Laki" she points to a woman with purple hair pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"The twins Mini and Gemi" she points to two girls with blue bobbed hair trying to squeeze into one mirror. 

"Angel, don't let her name fool you though" Cana snickers at the white haired girl curling her hair; Angel rolls her eyes in response turning away. 

"Juvia" she points to a lady with blue hair that's twisting her curls around a white flower. "Word of advice don't look a guy with black hair by the name of Gray in the eyes and you two will be great" Cana smacks her on the back. 

"And the star of our show, our lovely Lucy" Cana winks at a blonde who's wrapping her curls in a red rose.

Lucy nervously scratches her cheek "That's not true, please don't listen to her." Levy and Lucy exchange a smile and Levy can just tell their going to be great friends. 

"The star yah right" Angel huffs shooting Lucy a dirty look through her mirror.

"We all know it's true and that the sooner you accept it the easier your life will be" Cana snorts before throwing a dress at Levy.

"Put that on and then find Erza to finish you off. She's got red hair and a fiery attitude you won't miss her trust me" Cana waves to get before disappearing back out into the front.

Levy's feet couldn't move; watching the girls get ready it was starting to sink in where she was and even if she was only a waitress who knew what kind of patrons she would be serving.

Angel smirks and turns around in her seat "Choking already?" Levy's cheeks turn pink at her comment she can’t bring herself to make eye contact with the woman either. Lucy makes a noise and walks over to Levy putting her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s a lot to take in but I promise you everyone here isn’t so bad” Lucy smile is sweet and comforting and it always Levy to relax ever so slightly. Lucy brings her to a small area where she can change and without hesitation Levy puts the dress on.    
  


“Um...Lu...oh sorry I shouldn’t be given you a nickname after just meeting you” Levy chuckle is awkward and with a force to it. 

“I don’t mind at all. What’s wrong hun?” Lucy peaks around the corner and lets out a whistle as she takes in the red corset hugging against Levy. Being too big for her the black skirt flows longer than it needs in a slight pile on the floor. Levy brings her hands up to cover her chest which leads her to notice just how big the gap between the dress and her chest is. 

“This is a bad idea I can’t pull this off!’ Levy’s voice is louder than she means it be before finishing in a squeak. 

“Not with that attitude you can’t” Lucy winks at her before walking to her.

“Let me see what I can do, honestly we need Erza but for some reason she’s late today which is totally unlike her” Lucy shakes her head as she examines the top of the dress. Lucy’s in thought for a while before she throws her hands in the air “Yah I got nothing let me see if I can find her for you.”

Before she can fully leave the room though the two hear someone calling for her “Lucy.” Lucy goes to peak her head around the corner but before she can get all the way out a red haired woman pops in. 

“Erza!” Lucy cries triumphantly. 

Confusion takes over as Lucy grabs the woman by the hand and drags her over to Levy “Erza. Levy. Levy. Erza! Now Erza this is our new waitress and she could really use a hand, the only dress we have left was definitely not made for someone like her. So work your magic” Lucy gestures her hand in a wave up and down Levy. 

“Lucy I need to get you done otherwise you won’t be ready for the first set” Erza turns her head to frown at the blonde. Lucy just shrugs her shoulders in response “Yah well Cana needs her on the floor before any of the sets get going so.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble” Levy sighs visibly with her shoulders her head slightly dropping. 

Soft chocolate brown eyes blink at her a few times before Erza shakes her head and brings the girls face back up with her hand “ It’s no trouble at all. It's extremely hectic around here at the moment but we’re happy to have you as part of the family” 

“Now let me see what I can do for you” Erza doesn’t hesitate to start pulling the dress in all kinds of different directions. She purses her lips a few times so deep in thought she doesn’t see the other two girls giggle at her.

Erza manages to pin the top in place, give Levy simple makeup and tease her hair and still finish the other girls before the doors opened. 

Levy was standing awkwardly beside the bar watching Cana wiping down glasses when four new women enter through the front door. 

Levy hears someone sigh and turns to see Ultear swirling her drink in her glass "There's some eccentric ladies in this group but trust me when I say we look out for our own" she downs the drink in her glass before she begins walking towards the dressing room. 

"We've got your back girly" Bisca winks before following after the other woman. 

The beginning of the night is a blur as Levy learns as many drinks as she can, how to properly take down orders and how to manage keeping up with all the details. 

She leans against the bar her tray against her chest as the lights around the room dim down. The stage lights up and the dancers slowly start to get into position. Levy's mouth slightly drops open as she watches the dancers on stage. 

She hears a scoff from beside her and slightly jumps back at red eyes that are bearing down on her. 

Levy watches the man bring his mouth up to his glass; her eyes dip down to watch his throat as he swallows the drink "You make it seem like you've never seen a show." His voice is dark and rough and it makes Levy shiver in a way her body isn't use too. 

Levy can't make out much else of the man in the darkness of the room. She opens her mouth to speak to him but nothing seems to come out. 

"Gajeel don't scare the new girl already" Levy breaks from the trance he has her in when Cana comes over and suddenly speaks the man's name. 

The man scoffs turning back to the bar "She seems a little green to be working at a place like this." 

Cana puts her hands on her hips she wasn't hiding any annoyance on her face "She's adapting rather quickly and don't complain unless you want to go back to longer wait times for your drinks."

Being the cause of this spat Levy begins to feel awkward fidgeting the tray around in her arms. She suddenly notices patrons looking for a server and quickly bolts off unknowingly missing the next words that pass between the two at the bar. 

"You think she's cute don't you?" Cana smirks leaning on the bar towards him.

Gajeel scoffs "She's lacking assets for me to be even remotely interested." Cana rolls her eyes before returning to her other customers; missing the way red eyes return to blue hair. 

The end of Levy’s shift is wrapping up and she feels like she’s starting to get things under control for the most part. Unfortunately Levy was dealing with a certain customer who had one too many drinks and was asking for another. Leaning against the bar she motions for Cana to come over; setting her tray down on the counter she rubs her butt. She had told him no once again and he just laughed it off and told her to hop along and get him another with a rather forceful smack against her ass. 

Cana brings her out of her thoughts as she plops her elbow on the bar and smiles at her “What’s up?” 

Levy tries her best to keep her face neutral “Cana the gentleman at table number five isn’t a fan of the establishments cut off number and won’t let it go that I haven’t brought him another drink” she does her best to motion to the gentleman without actually looking at him. 

“Great, we haven’t had one of those in forever. Hold on I’ll get Laxus to deal with him” Cana sighs before she makes her way to the other end of the bar. Levys’ too busy watching Cana shoot Laxus a hand sign to realize that the gentleman had come up to the bar and was standing basically against her back. It wasn’t until she turns to get back to work that she bumps into him. 

“Hey, there’s my girl. You get me that drink yet?” the man leans in rather close to Levy’s face; she does everything she can to not gag at the flood of alcohol that’s coming from the man.    
  
Doing her best to smile politely at the man “Sir I’m sorry. I told you I can’t bring you another drink. If your thirsty I'm more than happy to bring you a glass of water.” The man blinks at her a few times as he sways a little; he smiles back at her before reaching behind her and grabbing a beer off the bar. 

“Sir that drink isn’t…” She tries to stop him as politely as she can; he grabs her wrist ratherly tightly and this time she can’t control the wince of pain that comes across her face. 

“Honey, your job is to bring me drinks when I ask for them. How about you make it up to me by giving me a private dance in the back” he tugs her forward into his chest. Levy’s doesn’t want to cause a scene on her first day but she can feel his hand sliding down her back and she wants nothing more than to smack him as hard as she can.

The man steps back and tries to pull Levy with him; but in seconds there's a look of terror on his face. He lets go of her wrist and before she knows what's happening there's a new warmth around her waist.

She can feel a warm hard body pressed against her back as a strong rippled arm wraps around her. When she looks up she sees a sharp, angular jaw paired with piercing red eyes staring straight ahead at the other man. She can’t quite figure out why she leans herself back further into the man behind her; she doesn’t know him but there’s something about him that puts her at ease. 

“You really need to learn how to talk to a woman” Gajeel's voice was dark and slightly gruff and she wondered how her name would sound rolling off it.

Gajeel spoke again "I think it's time you leave" she couldn't stop herself from rolling into him when it reverberate against her. The other man's face twisting in annoyance moves forward; before anything else can happen Laxus is standing in front of her. 

Gajeel returns to his seat and Levy rolls her shoulders in an attempt to distract herself from the loss of his body heat. Not only Cana but Mirajane is suddenly rushing to her as they both pull her off to the side. 

Cana has a look of anger on her face when she first starts talking "Sorry Mira I didn't realize how much trouble that guy had been causing" by the time she finishes it was more of a miserable one.

"Well our new waitress was pretty hush hush about the whole situation" Mirajane gives Levy a side eye look. 

Levy's voice is barely a whisper "I didn't want trouble on my first day."

"With something like that! Hell No!" Cana shakes her head before taking a deep breath, "I should have said the protocol for guys like that we haven't had one in so long…" she trials off. 

"No one is at fault" Mirajane smiles in a comforting way "Tomorrow Cana will just make sure you know the next time" Mirajane pats both of them on the head before returning to the clients. 

When Levy's shift comes to an end as she was standing outside in front of the bus stop in the only jacket she owned; and it wasn't doing much to keep her warm that was for sure. 

"You need warmer clothes" Levy hears to the right of her; her gaze draws to the man who came to her rescue earlier. Gajeel was leaning against the wall the leg closer to her propped up. Her eyes still can't make too much out, except for his red eyes that are moving over her in a way that made her tighten her sweater. 

"This is all I have" she couldn't fathom why she had even responded. He steps off the wall and she took a step back without even relaxing it. 

"Relax I ain't gonna bite you" he chuckles as he emerges from the shadows.

His jet black hair is unruly, he did his best to pull it into a ponytail. He has three piercings above his eyebrows and three down the side of his nose, with two labret stud piercings. He's wearing worn down jeans with red dress shirt that has a vest thrown over it, it’s the worn down leather jacket on top of it all that throws her off. Between the holes and patches that someone has repaired it with; it feels like it fits him better but definitely throws off his overall look. 

Gajeel takes his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders chuckling at the ways her eyes widen “You seem like you need this more than I do right now. Don’t worry blue. I’ll be back for it” he’s walking off and giving her a light wave. 

“My name isn’t blue!” she yells back at him. His only response back is to wave to her again which makes her huff and turn back to the bus stop. She can feel his warmth from the jacket and without realizing it nuzzles into it. It smells of leather and something else she can’t put her finger on but she knows that she likes it from the butterflies in her stomach. 

Levy is so exhausted that she barely registers anything from the bus ride home to her apartment. She knows she should probably shower and a few other things but she’s exhausted and working over night for the first time in her life was harder than she realized it was going to be. She barely flung her shoes off as she pads through her loft to her bed; throwing herself down she doesn’t even take off the jacket Gajeel had given her before she drifts off to sleep. 

The next two weeks of work fly at a pace that she isn’t use too. It doesn’t take her very long to get the hang of things completely but she still isn’t used to working overnight and barely has any time off with how short staffed Fairy Fantasies really is. 

She hasn’t seen Gajeel since he lent her the jacket and she was beginning to think that the chance of returning it was slim to none. She wasn’t sure why but it was really starting to bother her. She just really wanted to see him again and she couldn't figure out why. 

When her tables are good she allows herself to stop by the bar “Cana, can I ask you something?” 

The bartender gives her the one minute signal to which Levy just nods back too and lets her gaze wander over the tables in case she’s somehow needed. Part of her knows she’s looking for him though and she bites her lip in frustration.

“What’s up girly girl?” Cana takes a drink from her water bottle though she highly doubts that it's water in there. 

“The first day of work the guy that helped me out, do you know anything about him?” Levy’s question brings a big smile to Cana’s face and she immediately regrets asking the woman. 

Cana leans in “Oh what’s this? Does someone have a crush?”

“No...I just...need to…possible return something to him is all” she sheepishly responds lower her head more and more. 

Cana’s voice is way too loud for Levy when she shrieks “Did you sleep with him for saving you?!?!” a few of the customers turn to look at them as well as Lisanna who slowly makes her way over with curiosity on her face. 

“I did not sleep with him!” Levy hisses before taking a deep breath to bring herself back in. “He just lent me his jacket when I was waiting for the bus and I would like to return it is all” Levy’s playing with her fingers not being able to bring herself to look either in the eye. 

“Boooo!” Cana frowns “I was hoping for a little more than that how boring” she sighs before turning to help a customer. 

“I think it’s sweet” Lisanna’s voice is chipper and it gives Levy the courage to lift her head and smiles back at the girl. 

“Yah, I think there’s a sweetness under all that tough exterior” Levy’s giggle cuts off when she sees him suddenly chatting with Laxus next to the front door. Lisanna’s gaze follows her and she smiles at her before they both go back to their tables. 

Levy tries to keep herself busy; now that he’s here she isn’t quite sure how to bring up that she’s been taking his jacket to work every day so she could return it to him. Internally she’s all over the place, but it isn’t showing in her work as she smiles sweetly at the customers and does her work with ease. 

It takes her by surprise when someone grabs her by the waist pulling her into their body. Immediately she recognizes the warmth and the presence of the person her eyes looking into orbs of red. 

"You avoiding me or something blue?" There's something about the way his eyes watch her; it stirs something inside of her.

She blinks a few times "Avoiding you?" His arm feels good around her waist; she doesn't know why but she wants to pull herself in and close the tiny distance between them.

He leans down to her ear "Yah can't even come say hi to me?"

"I'm a little busy working" her tone is sharper than she means it to be as she rolls her eyes at him.

"I like a little spunk in my girl."

"I'm not your girl"

"Not yet you aren't" he brushes his thumb against her cheek before he lets her go. 

She loses herself for a minute before she huffs and turns away. How dare he think she'll easily fall for him! Even if he does make her heart race; that's only because he doesn't understand personal space. 

Levy briskly returns to her tables she takes a few orders and then heads for the bar. Still slightly steaming she doesn't see the customer suddenly turning into her drink spilling into her. 

She feels cold and wet and that's not helping her embarrassment; the customer looks absolutely petrified at first before quickly turning to grab a napkin. Before the gentleman can pat her down though someone grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the bar. 

"You really have the worst luck blue" the familiar voice makes Levy pull her wrist from his grasp. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when she sees Mirajane talking with Cana and the other waitresses. She tilts her head to the side before she ignores Gajeel and walks over. 

Mirajane turns to her "Levy what happened your all wet?" Mirajane doesn't hesitate to grab a towel from behind the bar and start patting her down. 

"Customer but it was an accident" her smile is one of reassurance as she shrugs her shoulders. 

Cana gives her a weird look and a smile Levy doesn't like creeps on her face. She wants to take a step back but with Mirajane still trying to clean her up it isn't possible. 

"Oh Mira" Cana sing songs tapping the woman on the shoulder before whispering something into her ear. Mirajane blinks a few times before she puts her finger to her chin and looks Levy up and down. 

"I mean Lakis routine is fairly simple but…" Mirajane purses her lips in a thoughtful manner. 

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" Levy's gaze went back and forth between the two. Neither respond to her at first their conversation going back and forth until Cana turns to her.

"Lakis out with some sort of bug, and Mira needs someone to replace her." 

"Can't you just do it without her?" Levy ran feel the reality of it creeping in. They were considering her to replace Laki and the last thing she wants is to be on stage in front of all these people. 

"Unfortunately Lucy needs a partner and we usually pair her with Laki in this number" Mira responds this time, her eyes going to the other waitresses. 

"Levy's your best shot. You won't pick Lisanna we both know that. Bisca's husband won't allow it. Virgo's way too risky and Ultear has told us no before" Cana grins before returning to the bar. 

Mirajane turns to Levy and she takes a step back "Please Levy I promise the pay will be great and Lucy will have your back it'll be over before you know it" she clasps her hands onto Levy's a pleading smile on her face. 

Levy knew that she would regret this but aside from the extra pay being nice but if she could help out after everything everyone here had done for her then it was worth a shot. 

Her voice was shaking like the word didn't even want to leave her lips "O….kkkkay…" She didn't realize it at the time but a certain someone had been listening in, and for once he was very much interested in the stage behind him. 

Levy sat shyly in front of the vanity watching Erza style her hair with such excitement that it made her relax ever so slightly. 

Finishing with her hair Erza reaches into her makeup bag pulling out a color pallet "Levy you need to relax your face or your make up isn't going to look right.” 

“Sorry ...there's just absolutely no way your going to be able to make me look nearly as good as the other girls” Levy closes her eyes; after a few seconds she can feel Erza began to apply her makeup.

“Don’t worry Lev, I’ll have your back and it’ll be easier peasy. Especially since it's the last dance of the night and most of the patrons are gone by this point” Lucy comes over all dolled up wearing a purple steel boned corset the skirt that it goes into is frilly and puffs out in the back it has touches of black in. She’s wearing purple stockings, heels, a mini hat and matching gloves, decked out with jewelry to pull it all off.

"Lu! You look absolutely stunning" Levy cheers in excitement while trying her best to hold still. 

Lucy bends forward crossing her arms across her stomach pushing up to accent her assets, a playful smirk toyed with her lips as she saw levy's gaze quickly dart down and back up to her face. "Why thank you, most of us really like this outfit" Levy's eyes flash across the room through the mirror. Everyone is wearing the same outfit though they're all flourishing in their own colors.Each shimmering in their own special light and confidence as their colours clung tightly to their bodies in ruffles and lace.

When Levy pulls up her outfit and then she can feel Erza lacing up the back she watches in awe as she transforms in the mirror. Everything from her hair to the ruffles and laces hugs her in the same way it does the other girls and she doesn't recognize herself. She has her own shimmer and she isn't quite sure what that means.

"There she is" Lucy wraps herself around Levy's shoulders and beams into the mirror at her. "I knew there was a sultry warrior in there someone" she winks at Levy before she pulls away to head for the curtain. 

Levy takes a deep breath before she walks over next to Lucy. Her nerves are starting to take over. She can feel her legs shaking and the sweat building on her forehead. She wants to run and throw up but more than anything she wants to be anywhere else. 

The lights are dark on the stage as Lucy pulls her into position, she feels her squeeze her hand and then go off herself. She remembers Lucy telling her that until Lucy walks over to her Laki snaps and sways her hips. Should be fairly simple right? 

The lights turn on and the music begins Levy begins to sway her hips and snap her fingers but she's out of sync. She can't do both like she's supposed to she either has one or the other down. 

She swears the audience can see her shaking and messing everything up. She calms a little when she feels Lucy bump her hip into her smiling at her. She smiles back and it's then that she sees them. Gajeels red eyes are on her, something stirs inside of her and the music takes over. That's what it is the music it's not those eyes on her. 

Lucy beams at her, Levy suddenly in sink with them like she's always been the one dancing with them. Little did any of them know she would dance the routines at home from time to time. 

She can feel him watching her as the dance starts to wrap up and it just lights something inside of her. As she finishes her last move and poses against Lucy both are out of breath and beaming at each other. The girls blow kisses to the audience and head back to the dressing room. 

Cheers erupt from around her as shouts of congratulations and high fives fill the room. Mirajane is there with a flute of some kind of drink "To Levy for saving us tonight" all the girls pick up their own flutes and cheer "TO LEVY!" 

Levy probably had one too many drinks, her steps weren't quite stable but she was still able to make it to the bus stop. She was beginning to think that maybe she should have taken Lucy up on spending the night. Leaning against the bus sign she could feel her eyes drooping. 

She doesn't even realize someone is standing behind her until Gajeel speaks "Kind of dangerous for you to go home alone like this blue" he keeps her from falling back. 

"Oh I'm okay. I can still walk" she giggles tilting her head slightly back to smile at him. 

"You're far from okay blue and eyes will be on you after that performance. You'll need to be careful" he shakes his head at her. 

"On me...no way" she shakes her head to fast and begins to slowly fall over. Strong arms keep her upright and she stares at him with doe eyes. 

"Let me take you home blue, it ain't safe for you to go home alone like this" Gajeel lifts her up bridal style and she can feel her cheeks turn pink. She tries to open her mouth to tell him to put her down but nothing seems to come out. 

He set her down inside the bus and picks her back up after they get to her stop. By the time they get off the bus she's barely able to stay awake and tell him where she lives. He plops her down with emphasis in front of her door slightly jolting her awake. She fumbles with her keys and stumbles in side swaying over to her bed and plopping down. 

It takes her a minute to realize that Gajeel follows her inside. Her eyes flutter open; she pulls herself up and saunters over to him. Running her hand up his chest she gives him a cheshire grin "Would you like me to repay you with a dance for bringing me home?"

She begins to bring herself up on her toes before she can kiss him she's in his arms once again. He doesn't hesitate to move forward and place her back on the bed. Her heart is racing as he leans down. She was nervous but excitement flutters in her chest along with it. 

She can't help but feel the haze from the alcohol blinking up at him as she runs her tongue over her lips. 

"Time for bed blue" he pulls her blankets up over her and it completely takes her back. The warmth of the blankets isn't what she was expecting but it's comforting and soothing through the pounding in her head. 

Surprise all over her face she tilts her head slightly "You don't want to?" She's torn between the comfort of the blanket and the heat nestling in her belly. 

"I don't take advantage of drunk women. Don't worry blue, the anticipation is half the fun" the way he grins at her as he places a kiss on her hand that twists her stomach. 

Levy tries to respond but the comfort of her bed pairing with too much alcohol she wasn't sure whether or not she was able to respond to him before sleep took over. 

The light filters through her window the next day and she groans in pain rolling under her blankets to hide. Her head is pounding uncontrollably even in the dark and her stomach is spinning in ways that makes her gag. 

She turns into her pillow before jolting out of bed and rushing to her bathroom. A few minutes later she begrudgingly comes out squinting around her apartment. Her eyes drop to a piece of paper on her counter along with her Tylenol bottle that should have been in her bathroom. 

_ 'Your gonna need this in the morning blue' _

The note causes butterflies in her stomach and even though her head still hurts a small smile spreads across her face. She whips herself up something small to eat before she heads off to work. 

~

Levy lays her head on the counter of the bar; her head had gotten better throughout the day but she was still dragging by the time she got to work. Cana’s chuckle makes her lift her head and stick her tongue out at her. 

“Rough night?” the teasing in Cana’s voice doesn’t make Levy’s mood any better.

“Don’t go putting any comedians out of a job Cana” Levy groans as she slides of the bar stool to get ready for her shift. 

Levy was having a hard time with her shift but she was pushing through it to the best of her ability. She was taking a break leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed when she heard him “You look better than I figured you would blue.”

She opens her eyes and smiles at him “Well I had some help last night.”

“Oh well i’m glad you had a gentlemen take you home” Gajeel laughs was unique but she was fond of it. 

“I’m extremely grateful for how he acted last night about everything” Levy can’t quite make eye contact with him but you can still see the pink on her cheeks. 

“Well your gentlemen isn’t like most guys it would seem” They share a smile between them that says it all. 

“So Levy are you going to be dancing for us soon again?” They both look over to see Cana leaning against the bar smirking. Levy’s cheeks turn pink and Gajeel makes a noise of displeasure. 

“She’s not aloud” he snorts in response.

“OOOH! So did it finally happen?” Mira comes out from the back stage a huge grin on her face. Cana wears the same grin as Levy shakes her head and rolls her eyes at them both. 

“No nothing happened once again” her tone is one of annoyance as she responds. 

Both Cana and Mira throw their hands up “OH COME ON WOULD YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY!” Levy turns bright read at their comment and turns away so that no one can see her face. 

Gajeel brings her face back towards him with a grin on his face “How about we keep them squirming in their seats blue?” Levy giggles in response and cups his face with her hands. 

“That sounds like it could be fun” she leans into him and brushes a soft kiss against his cheek; though at the angle she did it look like it was on the lips causing squeals from throughout the room. 


End file.
